


Felix the fuck toy // stray kids // mostly BangChan x Felix

by TensFatass



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TensFatass/pseuds/TensFatass
Summary: Chan makes a big mistake, and Felix wants to date him but Chan doesn't want to ruin their image.me and my girlfriend were talking about how Felix is a precious little boyand so now we imagine him there for Skiz' sexual usebecause we're both disgusting according to wattpad users





	1. Chapter 1

Felix and Bang Chan decided to live stream, having nothing else better to do for once.

Chan read the messages while Felix roasted him and blabbered on about some of the work they've been doing with Stray Kids lately.

"What do you aussie boys do behind the scenes?" Chan read in a particularly heavy accent.

"Chan's favorite past time is picking his nose." Felix giggled and quickly crawled away from Chan to sit against the headboard on the bed.

Chan glared back at Felix, but immediately looked back at the camera.

"Don't listen to him. His favorite past time is getting on my nerves." Chan gave a smirk to the digital audience and glanced up at the time.

"Mate, we've been streaming for like, and hour and a half."

It was 11:00 pm, and just as Chan was about to say goodbye to the fans, Woojin's voice could be heard from across the room.

"You're still streaming? I'm going to bed, guys. Don't be too loud." Woojin yawned.

"Yeah. I was gonna end it, actually. Goodnight~" Chan gave Woojin a wholesome smile.

"No promises on the quiet part~" Felix said with more drunkenly tired giggles. Chan looked back at Felix again. "What's that supposed to mean?" Felix kept laughing. "I dunno~"

Woojin gave them a half smirk, half concerned look, and shut the door softly.

"Ok, well, I guess it's time to end this stream here, guys. Bye!~" Chan tried to disconnect the stream, but didn't notice that it didn't work the first time, and set the phone, still streaming, down on the desk in their room.

Some rustling bed sheets and Felix's whines could be heard.

Chan pulled the small boy to the middle of the bed by his legs, and started softly rubbing his dick through his pants.

"Hyung, I don't want to do this again." Felix said softly with no confidence.

"Don't call me hyung. You call me sir when I'm domming you, remember?" Chan had a growl to his voice.

Silence, then more rustling bed sheets. Chan crawled over top of Felix and straddled his waist.

"W-woojin told us to be quiet...S-sir...." Felix stammered and covered his eyes.

"Then shut your mouth."

Chan softly kissed and sucked on Felix's neck. Felix didn't dare let a moan slip out, figuring it was better to follow Chan's orders.

Chan got off of Felix and kneeled next to him on the bed. He almost ripped Felix's pants off, making Felix gasp and his hand fly to his mouth. Chan glared at him again, and started rubbing his hand over Felix's boxers to make him hard. He smirked as he felt Felix get a boner under his hand.

"W-why are you doing this? Why me?" Felix said in a half whisper from under his sweatshirt sleeve.

"Because I want you. You, you, you." Chan poked Felix's nose with each "you".

"Stop being corny." Felix rolled his eyes.

"Stop being disrespectful. Or I'll get the ropes out." Chan snapped.

"Stop being bossy." Felix stuck his tongue out at Chan.

Chan got up and walked toward the closet. "N-no! I didn't mean it!" Felix whined, sitting up on the bed, slamming his hands into it like a toddler having a tantrum. Chan ignored him and dug through the closet, taking out thick ropes and some handcuffs.

Felix already felt tears begging to come out. He held them back, sniffling, and decided he would act tough, to make Chan bored and annoyed with him.

Chan tossed the restraints onto the bed, and roughly grabbed Felix's shoulder, throwing him onto the bed, face down.

He brought Felix's arms together and cuffed them. "They're cold." Felix complained.

"Shut up. Don't talk." Bang Chan snarled.

Felix groaned of anger into the mattress. "You're mean."

"So are you." Chan was skillfully tying Felix's legs together. "Your legs look really nice when they're tied up like that, though."

Felix was glad now that his face was stuffed into the blankets, so Chan couldn't see it turning red.

Chan slapped Felix's ass, wanting to hear Felix's muffled whines.

During all this, the live stream still was up, with plenty of viewers. The comments were going crazy.

"WTF IS HAPPENING"

"THIS WON'T GO OVER WELL"

"MATES THEY'RE GONNA GET KICKED OUT OF THE ENTERTAINMENT"

Some fans were enjoying and recording the live, while others were freaking out over the long term consequences.

Chan flipped Felix back over and ripped his boxers off because his legs were already tied. The fabric tore to reveal that Felix was rock hard. His arms strained, trying to cover his face, making him remember he now had handcuffs on.

"Mmmhh~" Felix whined again, and turned his face away from Chan.

Chan didn't seem to care, throwing the torn fabric to the floor, and ran his index finger up and down Felix's dick. Felix's hips jerked up a bit.

"I forgot how sensitive you are." Chan smirked to himself. He kneeled onto the edge of the bed and took Felix's tip into his mouth, just to tease him a bit.

Felix kept moaning, which is exactly what Chan wanted to hear. Precum and tears already dripping out of Felix, Chan was satisfied with the teasing he did to Felix.

He lifted Felix's legs up. He poured some lube on Felix's ass and shoved two fingers in, to prep him and give him a bit of a warning of what was coming.

Felix was already arching his back and pressing his head back into the sheets. Chan pumped Felix's dick while sliding his fingers in and out of Felix's hole.

"S-sir....just please stop...." Felix managed to say between moans.

"I said don't talk."

Felix furrowed his eyebrows, squeezed his eyes shut, and gritted his teeth, trying not to moan.

Chan took his fingers out of Felix and took off his own pants, already hard. He slowly entered Felix.

Felix looked angrily up at Chan with a pout. He was embarrassed of his moans anyway, because people had always said his voice doesn't match how small and adorable he is.

He wanted to cross his arms to show Chan he didn't care and was showing no reaction. (even though he did care and it was almost painful to have no reaction.)

Chan noticed this and fucked him harder and harder, and started jacking him off again as well. He wanted to make him cry. he wanted to know he was powerful. he wanted to know he was doing something to Felix.

Felix started getting a familiar warm feeling in his dick, but tried his hardest to hold back moans as an orgasm arose. He bit his lip and came, breathing hard out of his nose.

Chan shoved his hand, which was covered with Felix's cum, into Felix's mouth, while still fucking him.

He went right back to jerking him off as fast as he could and stopped fucking him for a minute.

Chan jerked him off for about 15 minutes without giving him a break, and Felix came 3 times.

Felix's hips were twitching up and down sporadically, his stomach and Chan's hand covered in cum.

Chan threw Felix over so his face was stuffed into the sheets again.

"Lift your ass up for me."

Felix jammed his face into the mattress and painfully scooted his knees up.

Chan climbed onto the bed and kneeled behind Felix. He grabbed his waist, hard, and started slamming into him again. Felix bit the blanket, and gave up trying not to moan. A tear came racing down his face as his loud, boyish moans got buried into the blanket.

"That's what I like to hear~" Chan cooed to Felix. With a few more hard thrusts, he came inside the pained boy. His pace slowed down and he eventually pulled out, and milked himself to drip a bit of cum on Felix's back.

Felix whined as he felt the cum drip down his arched back, and from his ass to the inside of his thighs.

Chan spanked Felix one more time, leaving finger-shaped marks on his ass. He started working at the ropes and untied the complicated shibari-like knots around Felix's legs. He uncuffed him, finally, and Felix collapsed onto the bed. Chan wanted to fuck him again already, seeing him spread out on the bed with cum dripping out of his hole.

Felix was still breathing heavy, his arms and legs sprawled out.

"Good boy. What a slut~" Chan chuckled as he watched Felix stumble to get his clothes.

"I'm kidding. No hard feelings." Chan was starting to feel a little bad, because Felix wasn't replying.

When he was fully dressed and cleaned up, Felix went to leave the room.

He looked back at Chan, gave him a seductive smile, and left. 

Chan picked up his phone to check it one last time before he went to bed.

His heart dropped when he saw the active livestream.

"GOD DAMMIT!"


	2. Chapter 2

Felix was standing in the kitchen eating cookies that they smuggled into the dorm, when Chan burst in.

"FELIX"

"What." Felix said, slightly annoyed, having just left Chan's room. He spat some crumbs onto the counter as he spoke.

"Don't freak out, but..." Chan hesitated. "The stream was turned on for the...whole time that you...were in my room."

Felix covered his face and rested his elbows on the counter.

"Are you fucking serious."

"The fans heard everything....By tomorrow, it'll be a huge scandal." Chan explained, trying to keep his shit together.

Felix sat in silence, covering his face for about a minute before he spoke again.

"Now what? We're going to get kicked out of the group. We're going to lose our job, Chan."

"We can tell the fans it was a joke?" Chan had an innocent tone in his voice.

"Who would believe----you know what, fine. We can try." Felix threw his arms halfway up into the air.

Chan whipped out his phone and posted on Twitter.

It read, "Lol! The stream was a prank."

Felix checked his phone to read what Chan had posted.

"Chan, aren't the members going to ask what this was all about?"

At that moment, Changbin walked into the kitchen.

"What the fuck is going on?"

Chan and Felix both immediately looked at him in shock. "What are you talking about?" Felix changed his surprised expression to faking a calm one and played dumb.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. What did you two do just a few minutes ago?"

Changbin furrowed his eyebrows at them and put his hands on his hips for added effect.

Felix and Chan gave him goofy smiles.

"We...breathed." Felix sneered.

"Sat down?"

"Walked?"

Changbin made a straight face at the immature boys.

"In all seriousness though, we'll talk about this later. We need to gather all the members together."

Chan figured it would be best to just tell everyone what happened, since lying about it wouldn't work. It would come out eventually.

Chan, Felix, and Changbin went silent to hear giggling boys and moaning in the living room.

Chan looked away from the other two and Felix covered his face.

Changbin waked into the living room to find the rest of the group gathered on the couch around a phone, which was being held by a snickering Hyunjin. 

"Guys?"

Changbin turned to look at Felix and Chan in the kitchen.

"I think you can come out here and explain yourself, now."


	3. Chapter 3

Felix shuffled out to the living room, and Chan followed behind him.

Chan's confidence immediately faded as he sank down into a recliner.

Felix sat on the floor next to Chan. Their eyes scanned over the couch of curious, snickering boys, all ready to hear a good story.

Changbin walked behind Chan's chair and rested his arms over it.

"Okay. We're listening."

The rest of Skiz looked like they had so many questions.

Chan looked at his hands in his lap and fidgeted with his fingers. .....Ok, so.......Felix and I......um....fucked. And I forgot to turn off the livestream."

Some of the boys burst out into laughter while others just facepalmed. 

Chan plastered a smile on his face and waited for the spirited boys to calm down like an elementary school teacher. 

They eventually noticed this and calmed down, facing Chan quietly again.

"Done acting like first graders yet?"

A few nodded, a couple others cracked a smile, holding back laughs.

"Alright. Well, we've tweeted and excuse, and it seems to be sitting well with the company and fans so far. So hopefully this will all fix itself." Felix explained from the floor. 

"I didn't even KNOW YOU GUYS WERE GAY....for each other at least..." I.N squeaked. 

"Me either." Chan shrugged. Chan looked down at Felix and was Immediately sent into a trance, staring at his smooth legs. He was wearing tight, black shorts, and wool socks that came up to his knees. 

He came to the conclusion he changed into them to make him want Felix even more. Felix did in fact smirk at him when he left the room. 

Chan peeled his eyes away from Felix's body and looked back to the couch across from him. 

"Well, there you go. There's that. Don't count on Felix and I dating, though."

Felix fiddled with the edge of his socks and stared at the floor.

He couldn't say he wasn't a little disappointed.

He loved Chan's kind and goofy personality....but also, the way he was so controlling....his handsome face.....his big hands......his big............

...

His thoughts trailed off and seeped through the cracks in the floor boards. 

"Meeting adjourned!" Changbin grinned. 

Everybody got up and eventually returned to their rooms for the night. 

Felix remained on the floor. Changbin also stayed behind. 

Changbin looked up from his phone and smiled at the young boy on the floor. 

"So, you're a bottom, hm? You like getting fucked in the ass?" 

Felix snapped out of his trance and immediately looked up at the smirking Changbin on the couch. He slowly nodded and looked back down at his cute green and blue socks. He twirled a loose strand of yarn with his index finger. 

"I heard you, you know. You're loud." Changbin stood up, walked over to Felix, and crouched in front of him. 

"You're really cute and small, too. You know that, don't you?" Changbin said softly.

Felix looked up at Changbin again. He was in disbelief. 

"W-what?" 

Changbin leaned forward and growled into Felix's ear. 

"I wouldn't mind hearing your moans again."


	4. Chapter 4

Felix didn't know what to say. He did feel his little black shorts start to get tighter, though. He couldn't help that he loved getting dirty things quietly growled into his ear. 

Changbin breathed onto Felix's neck, making him shiver. 

"Want me to take care of that?~" Changbin placed his hand onto Felix's hard little dick. Felix went weak and leaned back against the wall. 

"W-what are you doing?" Felix groaned under the pleasure. 

"I'm helping you get rid of your boner~" Changbin half-whispered. He palmed Felix's clothed dick for a few more seconds.

He eventually tugged on the edge of Felix's shorts and underwear. Felix complied and lifted his hips up, letting his shorts come off and his small cock spring free. 

"I knew you'd let me." Changbin grinned and wrapped his fingers around Felix's dick. Felix's hips twitched.

Changbin's hand went faster and faster up and down Felix's dick. Felix covered his own mouth, muffling his moans as to not disturb the other members. And maybe because he didn't want Changbin to hear them, either. He was already embarrassed enough. 

Changbin leaned down and put Felix's tip in his mouth, still stroking the shaft with his hand. He swirled his tongue around it , anticipating Felix's release. 

Felix pressed his head back into the wall. He uncovered his mouth and gripped Changbin's shirt. 

"Ahhh~! I...I'm going to!...."

Felix was sent over the edge and came into Changbin's mouth. Changbin swallowed every drop. 

"Tasty~" Changbin slowed down his hand on Felix's twitching dick and eventually stopped. 

He helped Felix up and handed him his underwear and shorts. 

"Well, I'm going to bed." Changbin smiled and leaned next to Felix's ear. 

"Goodnight, slut boy~" 

With that, he walked down the hallway towards his room.


	5. Chapter 5

~FELIX POV~

 

Chan pushed me against the shower wall and knelt in front of me. He grabbed my cock and started stroking it up and down, making it hard. 

My back bowed when he put it in his mouth. 

He bobbed his head, getting the whole thing in his mouth every time. he took his mouth off and licked it all over. I felt a tightness arise in my stomach....

 

 

And then I woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

Felix sat up in his bed, sweating, with messy hair. 

He lifted the blanket to find himself hard, covered in cum, and sighed. The sun beaming through the window made him squint.

Looking around the room to see if anyone was awake to see him, he wrapped the blanket around his waist and ran to the bathroom like a child who just stole a cookie before dinner. He decided he might as well take a shower. 

 

"Oi, Felix." Chan called from the kitchen.

Felix froze in his tracks.

"Y-yes, Chan?"

"What'd you dream about last night, hm?" Chan said with a smirk, walking towards Felix. He lightly placed his hand on top of Felix's hard-on. 

"None of your business." Felix stuck his tongue out at Chan and tried to make a great escape to the bathroom, but failing, because Chan grabbed his wrist. 

"Tell me. I know it was about me." Chan growled into Felix's ear. 

"W-what?! How?!" Felix furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Because you were moaning my name in your sleep."

"Nuh-uh." Felix turned bright red. He refused to believe it. 

"How would you know, idiot. You were asleep." Chan smiled proudly.

"Oh...yeah." Felix had nothing else to say that could get him out of this. "Listen, I'm going to take a shower. I'll tell you afterwards."

"Take the blanket off first." Chan looked at Felix's little hand clutching the blanket, holding it in place on his hips. 

".....Here?? Why??"

"Don't ask questions. just do it." Chan was getting impatient. 

"F-fine..." Felix let go of the blanket, letting it slide down his legs onto the floor. Chan admired Felix, in only his boxers, and his boner evident under them, slathered in cum. 

"Happy? Now please, just let me wash up. I feel gross." 

"go ahead" Chan grinned. 

They then both whipped around at the sound of a door knob turning, and feet shuffling out of one of the rooms down the hall. 

And a shriek coming from no other than I.N.

"OH MY GOD, OK THEN" 

He wrinkled his nose at the sight of Felix with wet boxers next to Chan, standing right in the middle of the hall.

"Did you piss yourself?" I.N's eye's widened, but he quickly tried to find somewhere to look other than Felix's crotch. 

"Oh, you poor soul....not exactly." Chan chuckled at I.N's innocence.

"Whatever," He grumbled. "I just wanted some toast." He became visibly stiffer when he passed right by them, though.

"Good morning." Felix said sarcastically. He and Chan laughed as they watched I.N turn the corner at the end of the hall.

Felix smiled back at Chan as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. 

No click. 

He left it unlocked.


	7. Chapter 7

The door slowly creaked open. 

The sound of a running shower could be heard across the room through the warm, steamy air. Chan took a step inside and closed the door quietly, making sure to actually lock it this time. He could see Felix washing his hair through the translucent shower walls. He looked around and saw Felix's wet underwear tossed carelessly on the floor. 

He wanted to laugh, but he also wanted to preserve the element of surprise. He didn't want Felix to know he was there until he opened the shower door. He personally liked it when Felix was a bit scared. It made him feel more like he was in control. 

He took off all of his clothes and snuck up to the shower door, opening it casually. 

Felix backed away in shock, knocking over various bottles in the shower. 

"This is what happens when you leave the door unlocked." Chan said coolly. 

Felix got over his shock quite quickly this time. "I know." He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"You know?" Chan made his way into the shower. Felix nodded with a smug look on his face. "You wanna hear what I know?" Chan inquired in a sardonic tone. 

"Sure." 

"You're a slut, that's what." Chan pinched Felix's nipples. Despite bringing this situation upon himself purposefully, he still wasn't prepared for it when the time actually came. 

Felix whimpered and arched his back as Chan reached down and teased his dick, already becoming hard. 

"Y'know what, no. Bottom bitch boys like you don't get to cum that way. Turn around, hands on the wall." 

Felix did as he was told. 

"Arch your fucking back." Chan placed his hand in the center of Felix's back and roughly pushed down. Felix was already closing his eyes, getting ready for what was coming.

Chan stroked his dick a few times, making himself harder than he already was just from hearing Felix moan and seeing him bent over for him. With no prep at all, he very slowly entered Felix. 

Felix moaned, almost screamed, at the feeling of Chan's dick with no lube in his ass. 

"Shut your damn mouth." Chan grumbled. Felix covered his mouth with one hand and rested his elbow on the wall with his other arm. He struggled to hold himself up as Chan started to pick up the pace. 

The sound of skin slapping slowly arose as Chan went faster and faster. "Doing ok?" Chan asked Felix. Felix nodded, exhausted already, and continued muffling his moans. 

Felix's arm eventually started to ache and he put his other hand flat on the wall. He bit his lip this time to stop his loud moans from emitting. 

He hesitantly wrapped his fingers around his cock, starting to jack himself off to get rid of his painful erection. Chan slapped Felix's arm away and he put it back on the wall.

"What did I just fucking tell you?" 

Chan viciously grabbed Felix's hips and thrust into him, as hard as he could. Felix's legs trembled as warmth rose in his body. He gave up muffling his moans as soon as he came. Cum spurted out of Felix onto the shower wall. Chan thrust into Felix a bit slower after he released inside him. seeing Felix orgasm seemed like a chain reaction that triggered his as well. 

He loved the sight of a trembling Felix, cum dripping out of him onto his thighs. 

"Is that what you wanted? Hm?" Chan smirked as he watched Felix sit on the shower floor. 

"Mhm~" Felix closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall, chest heaving. He smiled up at Chan. 

"Right answer," Chan smiled back. "Now I'll leave you alone." 

Chan waltzed out of the bathroom after he put his clothes on. 

Felix sighed. He loved Chan. 

But did Chan really love him back?


	8. Chapter 8

I'm working on a chapter right now I'll update soon I promise .~.


End file.
